Kiss Me
by BlackSkinnyJeans101
Summary: Fang, Max, and Lisa used to be best friends until Fang starts to date Lisa. Fang confronts Max months later and they end up sleeping together. Max becomes pregnant and leaves her home with an unlimited credit card. Now Fang struggles to choose between his parent's respect and money or his own happiness. What will be the outcome of the Lovely Couple Trilogy? FAX *ON BREAK*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello my lovely fans, I am writing this during my class when I'm supposed to be doing some other assignment, so be grateful. **_

_**This is a new story, as you can tell, but it doesn't mean that I'll be giving up my other ones.**_

_**You see, I'm going to post up three or four new stories and see which one is liked best so I know to keep it up until I'm finished with it and then I'd start one of the others. Genius, correct?**_

_**I no own Maximum Ride and you may continue to read, see ya!**_

_**-BlackSkinnyJeans101**_

* * *

_Kiss Me_

_One_

Nerves made my stomach tingle and buzz. Sweat was starting to bead on my forehead and slither down my cheeks. I was practically hyperventilating at just the thought of doing this without some kind of backup. Telling your best friend you're pregnant with his kid isn't something most people want to do alone especially when that friend is dating someone else. I could him now, walking along the sidewalk not knowing what was wrong and why I sounded so urgent.

Everything screamed at me to get up and runaway, just get away and pretend it isn't really his. Tell people lies and act as if it was normal to be pregnant because of your old best friend. Except I stayed rooted to the red bench I was currently trying to relax on. My head was spinning and I felt like puking for the third time this morning. Mom was at home with Dad, trying to console him about what I told her this morning after I took a whole box of pregnancy tests.

I knew about him and the woman next door hooking up every night behind Mom's back. Every time I sit in my window seat waiting until I click on a flashlight and shine it down on them, telling them I knew. Dad was constantly agreeing to things I said I needed just so I wouldn't tell Mom; it was pathetic of him, really. Now, though, I was going to take him up on all those offers for a baby room as soon as I found out the sex. My old best friend was getting closer now with his hands deep in his pockets and his leather jacket zipped up only hallway to show off a part of his abs. They were those same abs I ran my hands up and licked until I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

He was worried, I could tell. Those eyes shined with it, and his footsteps were no longer strides but quick pecks on the sidewalk. My stomach fluttered again and I stood up to meet him halfway. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his leather jacket. He held me, running his fingers through my hair like he did the night we went too far. It was the same night that led to me calling him today and asking for him to meet me immediately at my neighborhood park.

"Fang," I murmured into his shoulder and pulled away to walk back and sit down on the red, rusty bench on the edge of the park.

He slowly, quietly sat down beside me but didn't make a move to touch me again; I was slightly saddened at this but I hid it with my emotionless expression. Kids were playing around the playground with each other, laughing and talking and then laughing again, together. I faintly smiled and resisted the urge to place a hand over my stomach; I wanted to tell him instead of him figuring it out for himself.

His amazing fingers brushed some loose hair behind my ear, I leaned into his touch and warmth, "Max, what's wrong? Don't cry," he brushed some tears off of my cheek and I looked down, ashamed he saw me cry.

"I-I," my voice squeaks a little and I snap my mouth closed; looking off at the kids again.

The sun was bearing down on us but I felt the freezing electricity running through my arm where Fang brushed against me. I've always loved him, but I never had the courage to admit it to him. Now he's with Lisa and I lost my chance.

Fang drops his hand from my face and angrily turns away from me since I wasn't talking to him or even looking at him at the moment. "What is it, Max? I was kind of in the middle of something when you called me and I'm pretty sure I should be getting ba-."

He was cut off with me whispering, "It's yours," and burying my head in my hands. For a second he sits as still as a board and looks around, trying to take it in. I knew he was probably denying it in his head and he'd storm away soon, claiming I was doing everything I could to get him away from Lisa again.

The thing is, Fang and I used to be best friends with Lisa. We were a trio until Fang asked Lisa out and she agreed, squealing the whole time. I had known my feelings for a while around that time and Lisa knew how crazy I was about him, but she still agreed. They ditched me for their own personal time and Fang became one of the people in Lisa's popular group. I was left in the dust until a few nights ago when Fang appeared on my doorstep with an apology and a begging.

We ended up on my couch and I kissed him first and you get the rest where we moved to the bedroom and so on. Of course that was two weeks ago and Fang's been ignoring me ever since. He's still with Lisa, as I said before, and I was going to end up with the child of the man I love. At this point I knew I would keep and love the being that is growing inside of me. If I can't have Fang then at least I can have a part of him that he helped me make.

"What?" Fang finally asks. I look up and I don't say anything until he locks his eyes on mine with such an intensity that I have to urge myself not to look away.

"I'm pregnant Fang, and it's yours," I say, louder this time but not by much. He pales considerably and looks down at his hands; I place a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Fang, I don't care if you don't want it, but I do and I plan on raising him or her. If you don't want to give up a part of your life then fine; but I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school or something," I stand and leave as Fang stutters to reply.

He calls, "Just let me think this over, Max!" but I was already down the street.

When I get home, my mom wraps me into a hug I really don't want at the moment. I rush out of her arms and up the stairs to my bedroom with tears threatening to pour. After slamming my door shut and locking it, I go into my connected bathroom and turn on the water in my bath. For hours I sat in my warm bubble bath and tried to relax while running my hands over my once-flat stomach. Now a baby-bump sat on my stomach making it look weird and… not mine in some way.

I didn't need to just have a baby's room. No, I needed my own apartment because I wanted to do this on my own. I'm eighteen; I can get a job and still finish the last month of my last year of high school. This wouldn't, couldn't be a problem no matter how much I wanted, needed Fang's help with this thing. A sigh exits between my lips and I slide deeper into my amazing bath water, trying to get myself to relax. It wasn't working and I knew it wouldn't just work magically to unclench my tight muscles at this point.

While thinking, I unconsciously start to run my fingers over one of my three tattoos. This one was on my upper bicep and it was Fang's name in curly writing with a flourish. Fang had my name tattooed on his bicep as well but his had my name surrounded in fire and a pair of wings. His was actually really cool but mine actually had a meaning to it; his was the only tattoo he has. Another tattoo of mine sat on my lower back; it was just a pair of simple black wings to match the white ones on Fang's bicep; the same man that did his did mine. My last tattoo was a wolf paw print on my left hip, but it was in honor of the younger sister I never met, who apparently loved wolves.

After another hour I force myself out of my bathtub and I wrap my body in my fluffy purple robe to walk into my bedroom. I change into my usual boxer shorts and pull on one of the t-shirts Fang left at my house. For a second I take a look in my full-length mirror with my tangled blonde hair, tired blue eyes, and tanned, stressed face. I climbed into my soft bed that once held the best night of my life and I fell asleep in the same place I did that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiss Me_

_Two_

The next morning I pushed my body out of my bed and took a fast shower. If I was late again, my teacher would rip my head off and eat it. I changed into some regular dark green skinny jeans, a baggy black top that hung to show my shoulders and covered my bump. Then I threw in some black knee-high high-tops and a dark green beanie. I brushed and dried my hair and pulled on the beanie before taking a deep breath and walking downstairs. My parents, Valencia and Jeb Martinez, sat in the dining room where they always went when they needed to talk to me.

"Morning," I yawn and fix a cup of coffee before remembering to dump it out and get a glass of milk instead. My baby was going to be the healthiest baby I could ever imagine even if it meant giving up most sweets and delicious drinks. I knew I could take this on alone if I have to and I still have to run the whole living by myself idea by my parents so why not get it over with now.

Mom stood when I took a seat at the dining table with eggs, toast, pancakes, bacon, and a glass of OJ along with the pitcher. "Honey, are you feeling okay? No morning sickness today?" she asks all motherly-like while I just sit down and start eating.

"It'll kick in soon," I mutter bitterly and shove three strips of crispy bacon into my mouth. Dad was as stiff as a board at the head of the table; I stared him down and munched on a piece of toast. My sisters, Ella and Maya, were banging around upstairs trying to get their things together and put on makeup and such before school.

My dad stabbed a piece of egg and shoved it into his mouth; I only glared at him from across the table. He was ever the fatherly figure, always hitting and pushing me around until I felt like I was insignificant and just plain stupid. "Max, you aren't keeping that monster in your stomach," he says decisively.

I drop my fork and demand, "What? You aren't in charge of me, Jeb! You never were! I'm keeping my _baby _whether I have to leave here or not." He glares at me but I'm already grabbing my shocked mother by the wrist and taking her into the kitchen and out of his hearing range.

"Honey, you don't have to get rid of your child, he's just a little stressed," Mom pleads with me to brush it off.

"Mom," I start slowly, carefully, "I need that unlimited credit card you promised me when I was fourteen." For a few seconds my mom just stares at me, bewildered I was asking for money when I've never done that before.

Then she starts scrambling in her purse on the counter until she pulls out a shiny dark blue credit card with my name in silver print on the front. "Here," she hands it to me and curls my fingers around it, "I'll go talk to your father," she rushes back to the dining room.

I stare at the new card in my hand for a second, knowing I'd start searching for apartments after school and starting my new life. Then I shove the card into my wallet and then I shove my wallet into my bag and start for the front door. Maya and Ella come bounding down the stairs and over to me, practically bouncing where they stood. My twin, Maya, was smiling at nothing and everything like always while Ella was calmer and flipping through the contacts in her phone. I ignore their questions about Jeb and leave the house with them following.

When I got to school, I was very aware of the whispers of me stealing Fang away from Lisa the day before. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker, my bag over my shoulder and my eyes directly in front of me. My locker swung into the one beside it and I stuffed in some homework books then took some other ones out. I grabbed everything I needed before slamming my locker shut again and heading to class. Everyone stared as I passed; seeming to give me death glares as if they thought I wasn't even fit to be here in the first place.

"Max!" Nudge, my best friend, ran up to me and latched onto my arm, glaring at the people at stared in disgust. "What's up with you calling Fang in the middle of his date with Lisa? What was so urgent that he had to leave straight away? Now everyone's mad at you for trying to split the star couple of our high-school."

She starts again but I cut her off sharply, "I really don't care all that much, Nudge. Can you come somewhere with me after school? I have something I need to talk to you about," I tell her and she nods enthusiastically.

"Of course, well see you later!" she calls and walks off to her first period class. I roll my eyes and push through the door to Math where I'm singled out almost immediately. Wow, great way to start the day, huh?

"Max, I just love this one!" Nudge exclaims after getting over the initial shock of my news. She's said the same thing for the past four apartment buildings we've gone to. This one is the last one I felt like looking at and I had to agree that it is really nice.

Our contractor lady, Samantha, smiles and tells me, "I'll give you a moment while I take this call," and she leaves the apartment.

This one was on the second floor but it thankfully had not only a flight of stairs but an elevator to get to each floor. There was a large playground in the middle of the circle of the apartment buildings. It has four bedrooms, a medium-sized kitchen, a large family room, a slightly smaller dining room, and a large balcony. I decided I wanted this one as soon as I got out of Samantha's car and saw all the little kids playing around. There were mothers with newborns on their hips and women that went around showing their new pregnancy's proudly.

"This is the one," I claim and fiddle with my unlimited card, wondering how my mom would take to this idea. I'm eighteen I'm allowed to move out even if it is by using my parent's money for furniture and the apartment. We go over the papers with Samantha then we leave and go to Nudge's house to fill out all of the forms.

"What's your middle name?" Nudge reads out-loud and writes _Cynthia _on the line beside the question in her girly script. I roll my eyes and lean back into her very comfortable red couch; I put down my birthday on one of the forms.

We keep going like this for hours with me answering Nudge's nonstop questions whether it's from the forms or one of her own. I patiently answer and write down the information they need until it's almost midnight. "I've got to go, Nudge, can you drop these off at the post office in the morning? I have a doctor's appointment I've got to go to." She hugs me, walks me to the door, and keeps watching me until I disappear around a corner.

I walk home and climb a tree to drop into my bedroom and change into my pajamas; I slip under my comforter and fall asleep. Only after a couple of hours my window swings open and a dark shadow rolls into my bedroom. I open my mouth to scream for help but the shadow places his hand over my mouth and uses his other hand to switch on my bedside table lamp. Those eyes I fell in love with stared into my own and his perfect lips were curved into a smirk. I resisted the urge to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him and instead I grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing here? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I ask in a harsh whisper; I get up and lock my bedroom door just in case. Fang lounges on my bed with his hands behind his head like he was the morning I woke up and found him naked beside me. I shake the thoughts from my head and instead walk over to switch on the lamp in the corner of my room.

He says, "Nope, just wanted to check and make sure you were feeling alright." I glare at him at the mention of the stupid morning sickness that made me run out of first period earlier today.

"What are you seriously doing here, Fang?" I ground out and pull down the hem of my silk short-shorts.

"I want to help you out, Max," he gets up and crosses the room to grab my hands and make me look him in the eyes. "We need to be friends again, I didn't mean to leave you all that time ago," he starts but I stop him.

"Don't start this again, Fang, remember where it led to last time?" I ask and he grins brightly, making my heart flutter.

He says casually, "Yes, we both lost our 'V cards' that night," and I turn away from him, a light blush taking over my cheeks.

"Fine, you can be in the baby's life, but right now I need my sleep," I gesture to the window, waiting for him to leave.

"Nudge called and told me about your appointment tomorrow, I want to come along," he says and crosses his arms. He was preparing himself for an argument, I knew, but I just shrug and gesture to the window again.

"Be there around ten," then I slam the window shut and watch him get in his car and leave my driveway. There was a voice in my head telling me I should've kissed him before he left; I shake my head and try to get some sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is going to skip a lot of time. I want to get to the actual plot of this story and skip all the boring stuffs. So just read and you'll see what I'm talking about.**_

_**-BlackSkinnyJeans101**_

_Kiss Me_

_Three_

**2 Months Later**

"No, that goes in the corner," I groan and point at the left corner of my new living room. Fang and Iggy roll their eyes and push my new leather six-person couch into the corner. They straighten up until I bite down on my bottom lip and shake my head a little. "Wait, I liked it where you had it before," I point back at the right corner and they move it again.

Ratchet and Dylan stand back and watch this amusedly before Dylan asks, "And where would you like your coffee table?" I look around at my living room again, trying to decide where the stupid glass table should go.

"Between the TV and the couch definitely, just keep moving it until I tell you to stop," I order and they start to move it around. "Stop!" I shout when it's just in the right place, closer to the couch so you can put drinks on it but not too close. "That's perfect, thanks you guys," I say happily and then gesture all of them to come with me into the kitchen.

Two months ago I took Fang to the doctor and they said it was still a little too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl. So they did a check-up, said everything was going perfectly fine, and then gave me an appointment for two weeks after. We went back and I had a crying session when we found out I was having a boy just like I wanted when I found out I was pregnant. Fang apparently was hoping for a girl but he was ecstatic in his own way, which just so happened to be a smirk. Now I had a part of the football team move my furniture in since I was too pregnant to help; at least that's what Fang told me after a very long argument.

"Now what do you need, Maxie?" Iggy, one of my new friends, asks cheerfully and wraps an arm over my shoulders. I shrug it off and yank the grocery list off of the refrigerator; I carefully tear it into four parts and give them each a part.

I say, "I'm not allowed to drive so I can't get to the store. Can you guys get this stuff for me?" I make my eyes go wide and I blink innocently, biting down on my bottom lip. This is a look I've perfected over the past couple of months after having Nudge drag me around for baby stuff.

"Fine," the guys say together and leave my apartment to get their cars and drive to the store a couple of blocks away. I smile slightly and wobble back to the farthest bedroom that I made mine right away; I sit down in my window seat.

Maya's voice rings through my apartment, "Max! Max, are you here?" and I place both hands over my growing stomach. It was huge now and I felt fat every time I had to get Fang to bring me a few of his shirts. When he asked about why they had to be his shirts I told him if the baby could smell then he'd want to smell his dad. Fang bought it.

"Yeah!" I call back and she appears in my doorway with four shopping bags, Ella appears beside her and then my other friends. Kate, Star, Nudge, and JJ all have bags with them as well and they rush into my bedroom to take seats all over my bed.

Nudge says excitedly, "We got some toys and things for your baby!" she places her eleven bags at the foot of my bed. Ever since Maya and Ella found out it's like they're my new personal assistants or something. They glared and spoke back to anyone that asked or teased me about being pregnant over the last month of school.

"That's great, thanks you guys," I force a smile and look back out the window, praying for this whole thing to blow over soon.

**Five Months Later**

"This is so stupid! I can type by myself!" I exclaim angrily and watch Fang type on my computer while I tell him what to say for my college paper. Yes, I've decided to take a college class online instead of going with a baby on my hip.

Fang rolls his eyes, "Fine, Max, I've got to get going anyways. Lisa's waiting at the diner," he stands and shrugs on his leather jacket. I glare at the table as he starts for the front door of my apartment; I put a hand on my large stomach.

"Did you even tell her you were the dad?" I ask and push myself clumsily to my feet so I can wobble to my kitchen. Fang stops, his hand poised on the doorknob and then thinks something over before following me into the kitchen.

"No, I haven't told her, and I don't plan on it anytime soon," he replies bitterly. I pull a can of ravioli out of my pantry and struggle to pull open the top since I can hardly see it over my stomach. Fang takes it and opens it easily then dumps it into a bowl and sticks it in the microwave.

I lean back against the marble counter, "Why not, Fang? Are you ashamed you got your old best friend pregnant?" this was a trick question and he knew it.

He hesitated before answering, "No, Max, and I don't regret anything either, in case you were wondering."

"Why are you even with Lisa?" I blurt before I can snap my mouth shut and just be my usual emotionless self. But my stupid pregnancy hormones won't let me keep up that façade now that I'm about eight months in. It's currently May the third and I was due around June the second, but other than that I didn't know anything about this whole being pregnant thing.

Fang runs a hand tiredly through his hair, "Things are… complicated, Max. I have to go, but I'll run by tomorrow to make sure you're doing okay." He kisses the top of my head and then leaves, locking the door behind him with the key I gave him.

I take my ravioli into my living room and sit down on my favorite couch to switch on my flat screen television. While I eat and occasionally glance at the Big Bang Theory on the TV, I work on my essay on my lap-top to send it in to my online classes. At the moment I'm studying to become a pre-school teacher just because that seems to be the easiest job at the moment. That and so I can keep an eye on my kid as long as he's in pre-school for a year without having to worry when I'm in an office miles away. I'm not going to count on the money Fang's raking in at the moment from the business he just opened down the street; he fixes cars and motorcycles in case you were wondering.

After eating, I drop my bowl in the sink then finish my twenty page essay before sending it in and heading to bed. Fang's too-big shirt still shows a strip of my stomach and I groan then curl up to my full-body pillow and try to get some sleep.

**Four Weeks Later**

In two days, three hours, and twenty-two minutes I could be giving birth to a child. Yes, so maybe I'm taking this way too seriously but I can't help it! Fang is spending a lot more time with Lisa nowadays and I'm pretty sure she's trying to get him to sleep with her. That won't happen, though, because Fang told me he wouldn't be sleeping with anyone anytime soon. He didn't want to risk anything again like we did in the spur of the moment. I seriously doubted he'd hold out for long against Lisa and her slutty ways; I bite down on my lip just thinking about it.

"Max," Fang calls and steps out of the room that's considered his now even though he never spends the night. "I'm going out, I'll be back later," he leaves without another word; I look down at my hands resting against my bare stomach. Maybe the little guy in my stomach wouldn't get a dad after all.

**Seven Days Later**

"Fang, you can't just leave tonight!" I exclaim angrily and cross my arms defiantly over my chest; he turns on me.

He replies just as angrily, "Max, you're five days late, nothing is going to happen tonight! Lisa's waiting, I have to go!" he stalks out the front door and it slams shut behind him, I wince at the sound and go back to my bedroom.

Sleep won't come to me anymore. There's this feeling in my gut making me know something was going to happen as soon as I fall asleep. I curl up to my full body pillow and force the darkness to overtake me until, that is, I feel an immense pain in my stomach. A cry escapes my lips and I struggle to sit up and reach for the phone on my bedside table. After a second I make myself press the three and it rings maybe twice before he answers.

"Max?" Iggy asks, half-awake on the other line. Before I can answer, another pain erupts and I cry out then hug my arms around my stomach. Wet overtook my bed and I looked down in horror at what was happening. "What's wrong? Max?"

"Iggy," I breathe in horror, "my water just broke and I can't drive!" I screech and pull off my soaked pajama bottoms.

"Oh! Just wait a second! Maya and Ella are on their way now! I'll call Fang!" he hangs up before I can protest about the Fang thing. He won't even care. He'll just brush it off and go back to making out with Lisa; I pull on some skinny jeans and then my high-tops.

I grab my packed bag and rush to my front door just as another pain hits and I cry out in pain, dropping onto my couch. This was too much. There was pounding on my apartment door but I couldn't even stand from the pain. "MAX!" three very familiar voices shout from behind the door but I can't do anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiss Me_

_Four_

"We have to get in there!" Ella bangs helplessly on Max's door as she hears her sister in so much pain on the other side. Iggy looks at Ella then at Maya and then back at the door; he takes a few steps away from the door. He runs as fast as he can and rams his shoulder into the hard wood; the door falls from its hinges and Ella stares at him in shock.

Maya, however, runs into the apartment and helps her older twin sister back onto her feet. "Yo, lovebirds, we've got to go!" she yells at Iggy and Ella. They snap out of the daze they were in and rush to help Maya with Max.

"Where is she?!" Nudge screeches to a halt in front of them and takes Ella's place. Iggy was busy calling Fang and telling him to meet them at the hospital and how he screwed up big time. He hangs up and takes Maya's place, they help Max to the car and then they place her into the back seat with Maya and Nudge at her sides.

Iggy drives as fast as he can to the closest hospital with sweat beading on his forehead in honest worry for his sort-of sister. Ella calls their mom but leaves Jeb out, and then she calls their friends from school before turning to grab her sister's hand. "It's okay, Max, remember the classes we took? Breathe in, breathe out! Come on, you can do this!" she encourages and does the breathing pattern with Max.

"Get this thing out of me!" Max screams as they get to the hospital and try to get her inside. They didn't want to be too close when Max went into actual labor. There will be curse words escaping Max's mouth in every single language there is; no need to damage their minds more.

"We're trying!" Nudge screams back and they finally get her into the hospital. "Help, help! My friend is giving birth!" Nudge yells at the person behind the front desk. Two nurses rush out and place Max in a wheelchair and then they take her back to a private room.

Maya goes up to the lady at the desk and takes the clipboard with the papers and forms. "Well, this should go well," she says sarcastically and drops into a seat beside Ella. They fill out the forms together and write down the date then hand them back to the lady behind the desk.

**With Fang**

"I've got to go!" Fang rushes to push Lisa away from him and grab his stuff before rushing to the door but Lisa grabs his arm.

"Why?" she asks in a nasal voice and he jerks out of her grip, "Fangy if you don't tell me then we are finished!" she screeches. Fang runs a hand through his hair knowing his parents would kill him if he dumps Lisa, therefore ending their partnership with Lisa's father's business.

"Max is in labor," he finally tells her and goes for the knob again; he has it half open when Lisa decides to speak up again. Ever since he agreed to date her for his parents he's hated himself for giving them what they wanted. They were never the parents they should've been and yet they expect Fang to do whatever they want. And he was just falling straight into their trap.

"So? We aren't her friends anymore, her new friends can help her," Lisa crosses her arms and glares at him. Her fire-red hair has no effect on Fang anymore like it did in high-school when she wasn't wearing such revealing clothing. She'd changed and so had he; he doesn't even waver at her glare like he does every time Max glares.

Now Max was waiting on him even if she didn't know it or insisted she didn't need him. He knew he should've stayed at the apartment tonight, but he couldn't find himself to disappoint his parents like that. Fang shakes his head, "No, I want to be there," then he leaves without even listening to Lisa's incessant questions and yelling.

He races to the hospital and barely glances at the redhead behind the desk as she tells him what room Max was in. Then he races through the hallways and barely dodges doctors and nurses when he bursts into the room. Max looked deathly pale with her hands wrapped around the metal railings on the sides of her bed. Fang drops at her side and grips her left hand as she squeezes and gets over the contraction. When it's over, Max's electric blue eyes look over at him and she glares daggers at him, knowing she was right along.

"You left me when I told you I had a feeling it was going to happen tonight. You still left me for your little girl toy," she growls and Fang drops his head slightly in shame.

"I know, I'm sorry Max, it was a stupid mistake. Please don't be mad at me, especially not right now," he grips her hand tighter and pleads with his eyes.

Max nods slowly, "Fine, Fang," she says and then bites down on her bottom lip as another contraction racks her body. Fang sighs out in relief and squeezes her hand back, trying to take away some of the pain he caused her. Because of his stupid mistake she was in unbearable pain and he still left her for his assigned girlfriend.

**Five Hours Later**

"Come on, Max, one more push!" the doctor yells and I bite down harder and squeeze Fang's hand tighter as I give everything I have left into the one push. Next a baby is crying and Fang's grinning more than he's ever grinned before; I was about to smile until I felt it. Another wave of pain hit me and I cry out; the doctor rushes back over to me and looks down in astonishment.

"What's going on?" Fang asks worriedly, but the doctor only grins and sits back down on her stool; she yells at me to push.

"It's twins! This one's a girl!" she cries and I growl as I push again and again going through the stupid painful cycle again. Another baby cries out and I barely get a glance before a nurse cleans her off and both are swaddled in a blanket. A bundle of blue is set in my arms and a bundle of pink is carefully passed over to Fang.

"Wow," I breathe and brush some blonde strands from in front of my baby boy's closed eyes; Fang was tracing my girl's face gently. "James," I breathe and Fang looks down at me, one eyebrow raised, "I want to name him James Nicholas Ride."

"Ride?" Fang asks, furrowing his eyebrows at the sound of his last name before he smiles. "That's a great name, Maxie," he grins at me while I roll my eyes; I'm too happy to care. "What about Skylar Jordan Ride?"

I smile slightly and nod, "Okay, you want to switch?" I held up James and he very carefully handed me Skylar. She had wavy black hair covering her forehead and her small hands were curled in little balls. We change back as the doctors and nurses leave; James' eyes flutter open and land on me while a smile covers his lips. "Hey James," I murmur and hear Fang doing the same with Skylar; Fang kisses the top of my head and we switch once more. "Hey Sky," I smile and she seems to smile back and then they both fall asleep.

"Get some sleep, Max," Fang whispers and takes the twins out of my arms when I'm drifting off. I must say something back because Fang chuckles and I hear the chair next to my bed creak as he sits down. I finally fall asleep.

The next morning I awake to two baby's crying and a nurse apologizing while trying to shake me awake. I sit up so fast my head spins and my eyes flash open to see two doctors holding Skylar and James. "You have to nurse them, Sweetie," the nurse flashes me a smile then shoves everyone out of the room while I'm, stuck with two crying babies.

After making sure no one was about to walk in, I tug down the top of my hospital gown and I do what my mothering class taught. They both nursed without complications and I gratefully tugged the top of my gown back up. Skylar fell asleep while James smacked around a loos curl of my blonde hair like a car might. Someone knocks on the door and I call a quiet come in; Nudge, Iggy, Maya, Ella, Fang, and my mom rush into the room. They crowd around my bed and stare at the twins but they know better than to ask to hold them.

"Max," Fang murmurs into my hair while the other babble and pay no attention, "I don't want to let them either but at least let your mom hold her grandchildren." I look up at him then pass James to my mom after a lot of hesitation; she croons at him but he stays silent. Ella holds Skylar carefully and they pass them around before they get to Fang and he holds them as if they were a million dollar glass vase.

"Fangy!" a shrill voice calls from the hallway and Lisa bursts into the hospital room, tripping in her seventeen inch heels. James' obsidian eyes lock onto my face as I take him from Fang again; I take Skylar as well and her electric blue eyes stare at her dad, wanting him. Lisa only continues to shrill in a squeaky voice, "Fangy, why are you here with these people!?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: PLEASE READ! HEHE THANX!**  
_

**_You guys! I love you all soooooo much! And thanx for the awesome reviews! I know this is going pretty fast but I want to get the to FAX as much as you guys want to! _**

**_Anyways... my laptop's really slow so usually I get on, update, and get off cuz it's slowness makes me want to throw the thing into the wall then everything would be lost and other stuffs._**

**_I just read every review and I started to smile and blush at all of the amazing compliments!_**

**_ You guys are giving me a whole lot of motivation! I'm gonna start the next chapter as soon as I'm done with this one! *squeals* LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_Oh and if you read any of my other stories, know that I will be doing all of them but I'm focusing mainly on this one at the moment. _**

**_I love all of the ideas I got so I'm going to do them but at my own pace, you know? Anyways... AGAIN THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!_**

**_Enjoy!- BlackSkinnyJeans101_**

_Kiss Me_

_Five_

After about twenty minutes Lisa seemed to realize there were other people in the room, "Oh," she squeaked obnoxiously. She used to have the same tone of voice I have and she used to be a tomboy but then she found out about makeup. I was dumped faster than a dead cockroach hanging off a pencil… wow, strange imagination. Then Fang started to notice Lisa's changes and he dropped me to ask her out and be with her ever freaking second of the day. Haven't we already gone over this?

"Who let you in here wearing," I crinkle my nose up in disgust, "_that_?" Lisa glares at me and forcefully makes Fang kiss her.

"I missed my Fangy, come on babe we're leaving," Lisa tries to drag Fang out of the hospital room but he pulls his hand back. The others have left and Skylar was starting to wake up in the crook of my left arm; James was thankfully still asleep.

Fang glances down at me briefly before telling Lisa something in a low voice; she stares at him for a few seconds. Then she shrieks and stomps out of the hospital room, her stupid hooker heels clacking and making her trip. Skylar was now crying and reaching for Fang; I handed her over and pulled my knees up while gently rocking James. They quiet down after a minute or two and cuddled into us, falling asleep again. "It's okay Sky, just sleep," Fang says under his breath; I have to lean to catch the first and last couple of words.

"What'd you tell her?" I ask quietly after a few minutes of tense silence. I throw my covers off of my legs and struggle to my feet and I walk across the room. They brought in two cribs after we paid extra to keep them in my room instead of where the other babies are. I lay James in one and make sure he's comfortable while Fang crosses the room and does the same with Sky.

He replies, "Nothing important, go ahead and take a shower; we leave in a few hours," he kisses my forehead before leaving. I grab the clothes my mom brought and go into the small bathroom connected to my room.

During my hot shower I rub my hands over my stomach and notice how fast the baby bump was disappearing. It felt strange getting out of the shower and being able to fit into one of my black spaghetti-strap tank-tops. Then I pull on an old, tight maroon and black football jersey along with some black skinny jeans and knee-high maroon and black converse. I brush and dry through my hair so it flows over my shoulders instead of hanging in sweaty strands like before. Being pregnant makes taking shower a lot harder because you have to stand for so long and it hurts your back a lot more than you would think.

I slide in some regular black hoop earrings, clip on the fang necklace Fang gave me when we were still best friends, and slide a maroon skull ring on my left middle finger. After checking my reflection and gaining the courage, I leave the bathroom and see Fang had returned. On my hospital bed was a large box with a sticky note on the top; Fang was nowhere to be seen along with the twins and their cribs. I was about to panic until I ready the sticky note: _Maxie, I took the twins to see your mom and the others since you're in the shower. Here's a present, but finish it before a doctor comes in. They don't like this stuff in the hospital for some reason. Enjoy –Fang_

Suspiciously, I lift the top of the box and see McDonald's food crowding every nook and cranny in the large space. Fang knew about how I only ate healthy food the whole nine months to make sure the twins would be extra healthy. Now he was taking the liberty of giving me junk food galore until I made up the nine months. I grab the burger on top of everything else and I start to eat and drink until everything in the box is gone. About five minutes later I finish off my last fry and sip of coke and I shove the trash-filled box into the trashcan.

"Max?" Nudge steps into my room and runs to give me a long hug, "Oh you look so good! I've missed you and your tomboy attitude! And you already finished all of the food Fang brought you! Wasn't he so sweet to do that? Oh! And I found out what Fang told Lisa that made her run off! He said and I quote, _"Get out of here before I put Max on you and don't wait for me to call because it isn't happening anytime soon." _Wasn't that so sweet of him, Max? Anyways, you look so good now! Not that you didn't look good when you were pregnant but-!"

I cut her off midsentence, "I get it Nudge can I go home now? I just want to be with my babies and forget that they're Fang's." Yes, I do realize now that was pretty harsh, but I was tired and still kind of bloated and I was going to get my period back; everything was just crashing down on me at once.

"Sure," Nudge smiles encouragingly and grabs my bicep to lead me out of my hospital room and down the hall until we reached one of the private waiting rooms. She pushed open the doors and James immediately opened his eyes, looking directly at me and he was smiling in the way that only babies can smile.

"Hey, baby," I grin and take him gently from Maya to place his head in the crook of my elbow and I make sure he's comfortable before turning back to my family. "Can I go home now?" I ask and Iggy stands up along with Ratchet and Dylan; they all wordlessly lead me out of the hospital. As soon as I step into the sunlight I look to my left and there's Fang, pushing Lisa against the side of the hospital so he can kiss her better.

I look down and nudge Ella forward with my shoulder as she was carrying Sky; we all pass them and head to our cars. But we all saw them and it wasn't something I would just be able to forget with a blink of my eyes. We buckle the twins into the car-seats; Nudge and Ella had to get Sky one since we only had one, thinking I was just going to have a boy. I get into the passenger's side of my car since my mom didn't trust me to drive just yet. Iggy knows better than to say anything as he drives me to my apartment and then helps me move the twins upstairs.

"Will you help me get them into some actual clothes?" I ask Iggy quietly and he smiles gently then follows me to James' bedroom. For now we decided to put Sky in James' blue footie pajamas with a little brown dog on the front until we went baby shopping again. James got red footie pajamas with Thomas the Train on the front of his along with a little stuffed panther Fang picked out.

We put them down for naps after I changed their dirty diapers and I saw Iggy out the door; he tried to talk about Fang but I slammed the door shut. I slid the little latch so that way Fang could unlock the door but the little chain would hold it shut. My door was replaced after Iggy broke it trying to get to me that night, but it had new locks; my mom gave Fang a key. After a few minutes of looking around on the TV, I just put it on reruns of NCIS and go into the kitchen to try and make some food without burning down the building. In the end I put on a pot of boiling water so I could make some of those defrost ravioli cheese shells with some sauce and cheese.

Ten minutes into the shells boiling and the sauce heating up, the door was unlock and pushed open until the chain stopped it. "Max," Fang's voice came from the door, "I know you're in the kitchen and I know you're mad. But you need to let me in," he tries to talk gently but I was ready to bash his face in.

"Where's Lisa, Fangy?" I imitate Lisa's voice and walk in front of the door; swinging my wooden spoon around strangely. Fang flinches at the stupid nickname and tries to undo the latch with his hand wedged between the door and the wall; he gives up when his hand refuses to fit in the crack.

"I dropped her off and her house," he sighs and stares at me while I aimlessly wave around my spoon. "Are you cooking?" he asks incredulously and I get ready to answer until something bursts into flames on my stove.

"It's on fire!" I screech and Fang pounds harder on the door as I'm frozen in place; I snap out of it when Fang calls my name.

"Max, let me in I can put it out!" he pounds on the door until I reluctantly open the door and he rushes in. He grabs the fire extinguisher and sprays my boiling ravioli shells and drops the overheated pot in the sink. I wait as he finishes everything and I drop my head in my hands, groaning loudly at my own stupidity.

I tell him bitterly, "I'm going to make such a terrible mother," I slide down the counter with my hands still covering my face.

"No, you aren't," Fang sits down next to me and takes my hands from my face, making me look at him dead-on. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me; I was being stupid but I was tired and confused about everything. My parents are still pressuring me into marrying Lisa and-," he stops when I hold up a hand.

"Wait, you're going to marry Lisa?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Kiss Me_

_Six_

Fang stares at me in horror for a few seconds and then he breathes out, "I guess I was bound to tell you at some point anyways." He brushes some raven black hair out from in front of his eyes and he lets his head rest back against the counter. Sometimes I wonder if Fang is as relaxed as he lets on or if he's really is just stressed and tired around the clock.

"What are you talking about?" I ask quietly, wondering what he was getting to with all of this and what his parents had to do with anything. His parents never did like me; they hated that my mom is a model with her own clothes lines and my dad is a movie director. They rake in the big bucks while I'm going for my preschool teacher diploma or whatever you want to call it from an online college.

"Okay, so you know how my parents own a web of diners, right?" he asks, and I nod slowly so he continues. "Well Lisa's parents own a web of diners, too. My parents want to make more money and so they want to take their diners and merge them with Lisa's diners. To do that my parents are forcing me to date Lisa and they want me to marry her at some point." He explains in the short version, obviously, considering this is Fang we're talking about.

I process all of this and then I ask very slowly, "So you don't actually love her?" Fang looks over at me, something glinting in his beautiful eyes. In elementary and middle school I could read Fang like a book then he started hanging out with the popular crowd and I lost that connection. We lost every connection we had; he was my first kiss, my first and only love, my first heartbreak, and my first best friend. He was everything I had until he dropped me for the popular table.

"No, I mean in high school I had this attraction towards her, but then I was dating her for myself and not my parents." He explains and I feel kind of jealous about the fact he could feel attracted to her instead of the girl swooning over him every night. "When I planned on dumping her and asking out the girl I did and still do like, my parents refused to let me do so. I've been with Lisa to keep my parent's respect and to keep the help they give with my college funds and other things." Fang looks me straight in the eye as he says all of this and I feel like squealing my head off at this confession.

I exclaim without meaning to, "That's great!" Fang looks at me weird and I quickly elaborate before I can stop myself. "You don't actually like her!" Then there was that one comment about a girl he did and does like; I couldn't but wish it was me.

"Why is this great?" he asks slowly, a sly yet hopeful smile playing on those perfect, soft lips of his; I force myself to look away before I start blushing. Those stupid fluttering butterflies were overwhelming my stomach and heart and gut at the moment.

"Um, it means you aren't stupid, congrats," I say but my voice cracks and I push myself back up to my feet. "I'm hungry, will you fix me something?" I ask innocently and bat my eyelashes; Fang rolls his eyes but he nods. "Oh, and who's this secret girl that you like?" I ask and wiggle my eyebrows as if I wasn't dying to hear him tell me it's always been me.

A little blush actually spreads over his cheeks for a split second as he replies, "No one," and then he rushes to pull open the refrigerator door. I watch his back, or butt, either one, for a second before shaking my head and turning to the door of the kitchen.

"I'm going to go nurse the twins," I tell him and then walk down the hallway to the blood red door. I push it open and pick up Sky out of the crib the twins were sharing; I pulled my top down and let her get to it. She was wide awake by the time I finished and was letting James do the same in my other arm.

Fang calls from the kitchen, "Max, bring them in here with us!" I oblige and walk with the twins to the living room. My hunky old best friend was spread out on my couch, waiting; I set Sky down on his stomach and he grunts at her light weight. "Man, you're going to be like your mom," he teases and laughs; I playfully glare at him then laugh lightly.

"Are you missing any of the rocks from your head? I'm pretty sure I found them today," I have no idea what I just said but Fang laughs anyways. I sit down beside the couch with James balanced in my lap; Fang reaches towards me and brushes some blonde curls behind my ear.

We sit like that and play with the twins, making faces with them and tickling their stomachs until it's late. I take the twins to their room and nurse them once more before putting them down for bed and kissing their foreheads. With little hesitation, I sit down next to Fang on my couch and he wraps an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side. We go through the channels then settle on Shark Boy and Lava Girl with a bowl of buttery popcorn in our laps. During the movie I wish and I hope Fang would lean down and kiss me just like he did back in fourth grade at the most random time.

"Do you think," I asked during the end of the movie when SB and LG were walking on the beach, "they end up getting married and then having a Lava Shark Boy or Girl?" My hand was playing with Fang's fingers absent-mindedly and my other hand was switching channels since the credits were rolling now.

Fang looks down at me, "Where did you come up with that question?" he asks, raising one perfect eyebrow. I shrug the best I can with my back against his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

"Just seems like they would, I mean they're best friends and they look happy, so why wouldn't they get together? Unless that other boy tries to take Lava Girl away from Shark Boy and everything," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Fang tenses under me and I know he got the message I managed to squeeze into that; it's the same thing that happened between us. "Maybe they'll make another movie," he suggests and I start to laugh at his stupidity.

"It's been like five years since they made that movie, Fang," I sigh and he places his chin on the top of my head. His fingers stroke through my hair and he twists the strands around his fingers mindlessly. These are one of those times I think Fang knows he's screwing with my feelings and he enjoys seeming me squirm in his grasp.

"So? The producer-people could be really slow or they could be making it extra-long," he suggests and nuzzles his face into my neck. I smile and reach up to hold the back of his neck and play with the black hairs there; I feel him shiver.

"You're so weird, nice to know Lisa didn't rub off on you too much," I sit up so he can lie down and he places his head in my lap.

"Nice to know Sam didn't rub off on you," he replies bitterly and I flinch slightly at my old boyfriend's name. Sam was a jerk that I agreed to date when I decided I wanted to try and make Fang jealous. We went out for a total of three weeks when he started to hit me, but I put up with it until Fang found out. I haven't heard from Sam since Fang beat him to a pulp after he caught Sam slapping me for staring at Fang too long.

I groan and throw my head back against the back of the couch, "I really don't want to talk about him right now." Fang's hand slips under my shirt and I gasp at the sudden feeling of his fingers running over my skin.

"Me either, let's talk about how skinny you're getting again. You need to eat more," he comments and pulls his hand out of my shirt again. I glare down at him and shove him off of my lap and onto the floor, "Ouch, Max, that really hurts."

"You're right," I smile down at him innocently, "Can you go fix me some more food?" I had finished the Easy-Mac he made earlier. Fang rolls his eyes, hauls himself to his feet, and then walks to the kitchen to rummage around for some more food.

We eat ice-cream-Sundays together and talk just like old times until I put my empty bowl in the sink and start for my bedroom. "Wait, Max," Fang grabs onto my arm and I turn to look at him; he seems to think something over before shaking his head slightly. "Goodnight," he mutters and turns to leave but I grab his arm just as he lets go of mine and peck his cheek quickly.

"Goodnight, Fang," I say quietly then I turn on my heel and walk to my bedroom, but not without checking the twins one more time.

I slip under my comforter and pull it over my head, trying to get some sleep when Fang is just feet away from me. Tonight I'm going to sleep with two new babies of my own, a very confusing best friend, and jumbled feelings. I'm just living the life, right?


	7. Chapter 7

_Kiss Me_

_Seven_

I woke up at two in the morning to both James and Sky screeching their heads off in the room beside my own. With a drawn out groan, I get out of my bed and shuffle tiredly through the door that connects my room with the twins'. They were both thrashing around and waving their arms around; I grab Sky under the arms and I place her on my hip. I rock her while trying to quiet James down from his screeching by combing my fingers through his thin curly blonde hair. Sky was calmer but James didn't seem to want to go back to sleep or even calm down enough to stop screaming for that matter.

My eyes were half-lidded while I cooed at my twins and thought about everything going on right now in my oh-so-wonderful life. First, Lisa and Fang were still together and Fang still denies the feelings towards me that he has shown before. Second, my dad refuses to even look at me while my mom called every day I was in the hospital. Third, Fang hasn't told his parents and I knew he wouldn't even try any time soon considering Fang's mom had him at a young age, too. Mrs. Ride did everything to try and prevent Fang from having children at the age that she did, but it all went down the drain when Fang stepped into the light of my porch.

Sky was quiet but I couldn't pick up James without starting her up again; I was only expecting one innocent baby but instead I got two gorgeous babies that just don't want to shut their mouths. It wasn't long before I collapsed into the window seat of the room and changed Sky's diaper, but she only cried louder. I wondered how the neighbors were taking to this lovely way to wake up at two in the morning or so. Fang was absent from the room and I decided he was probably expecting me to just do all of this by myself. I was about to head to the door to give him a piece of my mind when the door opened before I could reach it.

Fang burst into the room just as Sky started up again; he gently took Sky from me so I could grab James and lay his head on my shoulder. I walk around the room, bouncing James a little while Fang sits down in the rocking chair and cuddles Sky to his chest. We get them to quiet down and James bats at my hair again that somehow fell out of the messy bun I threw it up in. Fang places Sky down in the crib again; I followed his lead and very slowly put James down in the crib next to his equally quiet sister.

"Thanks," I mutter, pulling the hair tie from my hair to let it all drop down onto my shoulders loosely; Fang watched with that same weird glint flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm here to help. Did you think I wouldn't come and help you?" he asks sarcastically but then he sees my grim, guilty expression. "You did, didn't you?" he asks while I stare at the floor, kicking the blue carpet with the toe of my left slipper. I shrugged and let him pull me to his chest; I placed my head on his shoulder so my nose just brushed the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry," I muttered tiredly; Fang runs his fingers through my hair while using a free hand to rub those same soothing circle between my shoulder blades. He said something back into my ear but I was so content that I couldn't concentrate on whatever it was. It's late and I barely registered Fang kissing my forehead, picking me up, placing me in my bed, and tucking me in like he used to do when I fell asleep at his house. Back when Lisa wasn't even in the picture yet.

The next morning I was awoken with the best smell in the entire world and there are a lot of delicious smells in this world. Fang's pancakes, bacon, and eggs with his special ingredient that he won't tell me about had this mouth-watering smell; I was in the kitchen in two seconds flat. He looked up with a grin; I plopped down on the wooden stool behind the kitchen bar as he finished off the last pieces of bacon. It was these times that I wanted to leap across the table and tackle Fang to the ground and kiss him senseless. I blink, wondering where the heck that idea came from.

"Hey, did you get enough sleep?" Fang asks and starts to pile a plate filled with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and syrup. He slips the plate with a fork and knife across the counter; his dark eyes watch me while I almost drool at the sight.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, thanks to you," I smile at him a little but I still feel the anger from a couple of days before getting to me. _**{A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention that Max was in the hospital for a week before she was let out with the twins.} **_Last night when I was thinking everything over I realized what my mistake was back at the hospital during labor. Fang apologized, yes, but I let him back in way too easily like a wimp would with a puppy that "didn't mean" to bite its owner.

He reaches across the table and grasps my hand, "What are you thinking about?" we both knew he didn't have to ask to know what was on my mind. "I apologized," he said instantly when he saw my eyes looking everywhere but his beautiful face; I look back down at my plate and slide my hand back out of his grasp.

"I know, but I don't know if I can just let it drop like everything else that I just let slide," I mutter and place my hand in my lap. He takes a short breath in and turns from me; I instantly realize that he's about to leave me again with two babies in the other room. "You're leaving," I state quietly and slide off of my kitchen stool; I stand in front of the front door and glare up at him.

He smirks, "I have brunch with my parents," he says and crosses his arms, looking down at me with that stupid smug look. Back in elementary school I was taller than him and a lot of other boys, but after fourth grade he caught up and eventually passed me. It annoyed me to no end to have to look up just to talk to someone; my head reached Fang's shoulder but then I had to look up a little just to look him in the eyes.

"And then you're going to Lisa's, aren't you?" I ask accusingly, something inside of me was like a thick rope. It was snapping string by string until the whole thing snapped and whatever it was holding dropped like a bomb. Just the thought of him going over to Lisa's snapped another string off of that thick rope; it was just the beginning.

"Nope," he kissed my forehead lightly, "Actually, I'm heading over to Iggy's and Gazzy's for a little while. Guys night an all," he grabs his motorcycle helmet, "Tomorrow we go car shopping, and I promise I'll be back by six, okay?" He asks, grabbing my hand and staring down at me; I wondered if this is how all girl and guy best friends acted with each other.

"Fine," I sigh, "but if they start screeching again, I'm calling and you better come right away. Or just hand in your key right now," I hold out my hand, palm up asking him if he wanted a way out of all of this. He just grabbed my hand, kissed the back of my hand, and then he disappeared through the door and down the hallway towards the elevator. Shocked, I slowly shut the front door and walked into the kitchen to finish up my breakfast; that boy seriously confuses me sometimes.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Come on, let's get that one," I point to a dark blue corvette sitting in the car-lot; Fang rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist to steer my hand in the other direction. Fang came home last night at three claiming he decided he wanted to help me and the boys could wait for a few more nights. Now we were on that best friend level where we messed with each other and helped out with anything we needed. Today we were finally shopping for a car for the both of us to share with the twins; we can't necessarily drive them around on Fang's motorcycle.

"We have twins now, we need something like that," he nods at the car that my finger was now pointing at; our helper person grins. He was at least forty with graying hair, hazel eyes, and a potbelly that I've been shrinking away from ever since we got here.

"Ah, you chose perfectly, my wife and I have one of those for our four sons and ours has still made it through that torture. It's a 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe," he says, nodding his head at the silver car with seven seats; I walk over to it, the guys trailing behind me.

"We'll take it," Fang says and we go back inside to fill out the paperwork; I grab the keys but Fang instantly takes them. "You suck at driving," he says as if this is an obvious fact; I glower at him and stalk over to our new car.

"Come on, the twins are Nudge's and I know she getting fed up," I tell him impatiently; he unlocks the car and we slide into the seats. The leather is comfortable and luckily it's heated for when the snow hits Alaska in a couple of days; it gets colder every day.

We drive with the radio playing and us occasionally throwing in some conversation; I was laughing by the time we pulled up in front of Nudge's apartment building. Today she went with Maya, my mom, Ella, Star, Angel, and Kate to the mall so they could shop for Sky; I did try to fight back but Fang got me to give in. Fang squeezed my hand a little before dropping it again as we approached Nudge's front door; I rapped on the wood a few times. There was a loud smash from the other side before the door swung open, revealing a steaming beast.


End file.
